


The Knife Game

by J000liet



Series: This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: JK dont, Kageyama is Creepy, Sugamama, stop me... please?, the knife game, why they can't have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Kageyama has a special talent.It scares people.





	The Knife Game

* * *

 

“Kageyama, do you have any tricks you can do?” Noya asked.

They were having a team sleepover like they did every month and Kageyama had drawn the short straw, meaning everyone was crammed into his house’s living room.

“I mean… I guess I have one.”

“What is it?” Ennoshita sipped at a juice box.

“It’s soooo cool!”

“Ahhhh….” Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s the reason why there are all the holes in the table has all those holes!” Hinata bounced up and down. “I’ll go get the thing!”

“Kageyama?” Asahi pulled Noya into his lap, effectively using him as a shield.

“GOT IT!” Hinata came into the room with a huge knife and an apple.

“Its fruit carving?” Suga sighed.

“Not exactly.” Kageyama smiled, made eye-contact with Suga, and…

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM.

“GAAAAAAAH!” Suga squealed and hid behind Daichi. Asahi cried. Noya looked on in awe.

Kageyama stopped. “What?”

“Kageyama…” Daichi looked at him carefully, “are you okay?”

“Yeah. Why?”

The crunch of the apple Hinata had taken from the fridge pulled everyone out of their staring.

* * *

The next weekend was a setter’s sleepover. Suga had dragged Kageyama along, Kuroo had literally pushed Kenma into Akaashi's house before driving off with his wallet. Oikawa was being a pain in the ass. Semi wasn’t able to make it and neither was Shirabu. Something about Ushijima and certain death… Akaashi wasn’t really sure.

Kageyama had had more than enough of Oikawa though, and his “Iwa-chan this” and his “Iwa-chan that” and his “look at me, look at me.”

“Okiawa…” Akashi. Sighed.

“Oi! Shittykaway!” Kageyama held up a kitchen knife. “If you whine one more time, mention Iwaizumi one more time, I will stab myself in the hand!”

“You wouldn’t do that Tobio-chan!” Okiawa smiled. “You love playing volleyball too much. Besides Iwa-chan would never blame me for that so-”

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM.

“KAGEYAMA!” Suga screamed.

Akaashi went wide eyed. “Kenma call an… am...bu...lance?”

“He isn’t bleeding.” Kenma looked up from his game.

Kageyama smiled even more. “Next time. It’s your hand. And I might miss.” BAM!

He left the knife upright in the table and went to get a box of milk from the fridge.

Suga cried.

* * *

The next time, it was at a practice match with Nekoma that turned into a sleepover.

“Hey Kageyama!” Kuroo called out. 

“Yeah?” Kageyama asked from his spot in the corner talking to Kenma.

“Chibi-chan has a trick.”

“NO!” Suga cried. “NO! My heart cannot take it anymore!”

“Kenma says it’s pretty cool though! I wanna see it!” Kurroo whined.

Kageyama picked up a knife from the table that was going to be used to cut fruit up later.

“Tobiooooo! Please!” Suga felt tears in his eyes.

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM.

Suga sobbed. Lev fainted. Shibayama hid behind Noya. Yamamoto squealed and hid behind Kuroo. The rest of Nekoma just stared at Kageyama.

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM.

“Kageyama?” Daichi stepped forwards.

It was no use. Kageyama was in a trance.

“Daichi!” Suga was sobbing. “Make him stop! He’s going to kill himself!”

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM.

“KAGEYAMA!” Hinata yelled and the knife stopped, stuck in the table between his index and middle finger.

“Yeah?”

“You weren’t stopping.”

“Sorry.”

“You made Suga cry.” He pointed.

Kageyama looked down in shame. “Sorry.”

“That. Was. AWESOME! Kuroo yelled out.

“Thanks…”

“NO MORE!” Suga ran over and hugged Kageyama. “Never do that in front of me ever again!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Anyone else got any cool tricks?” Kuroo looked around.

“Asahi can do the splits.” Noya said looking down at his phone.

Everyone stared at Asahi, who looked like he was trying to back out of the room.

“Oh no you don’t!” Daichi grabbed him.

The next morning, everyone was a little more sore, a little more terrified of some players, and 100% convinced that neither team could ever have nice things.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the knife goes chop chop chop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929051) by [Ro (jjaero)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaero/pseuds/Ro)




End file.
